Charley Valentine
Charlotte Valentine, '''also known as '''Charley, is the Yellow Olympian Ranger. She has the spirit of Aphrodite and possesses the ability to generate force fields and read emotions. Character History Charley was born and raised in Olympia Heights. She has always lived a fairly normal life in the port city, with both her mother and her father still alive and together. Charley was born the youngest of three, with two older twin brothers; Carter and Carson. From a young age, Charley was known as the social butterfly. Anytime someone came over, she always had to perform in front of them, whether it was in song or a play. Early on, she picked up how to play guitar, and she enjoyed acting in the local theater. Yellow Beauty She was chosen to be a Ranger when she left behind her friends, who were laughing at Nathalie, and followed her into the bathroom. Charley ran out before she could check on Nathalie, and found her letter from Phoebe. Like the others, Charley was at first very skeptical of, but eventually she gave in and followed the Titan into Olympian Ops. In the end, she was given the yellow morpher, and discovered her spirit of Aphrodite. During a battle with Nereus, Charley was shot with a poisoned arrow which reversed her personality, making her rude, crude, and apathetic. The Rangers couldn’t snap her out of the spell, and ended up having to leave her with Phoebe to go fight Nereus. Eventually, after being slapped by Phoebe, she was fed three drops of water from the pool of Reflections, thanks to Zeus and Hera. Feeling guilty, she rushed off to the fight, just in time to defeat Nereus. Afterwards, she felt intense guilt, but with Bryce's reassurance she made it to her play on time. After the Roman Rangers' first attacks ended, Phoebe detected the seventh Irenic Crystal, even though it was believed to have been destroyed with its wielder 5,000 years ago. She asked the Rangers to pick up extra shifts monitoring the city; Bryce and Charley were the first to volunteer. They went on duty after school the next day, and as they chatted about hobbies, they saw a golden retriever turn into a human and enter the portal to Olympian Ops. Charley wanted to morph, but Bryce said that would be their last resort. They followed the stranger, and Bryce attacked, getting tackled flat quickly. Charley exposed the intruder's face, and Bryce recognized her as Marissa--his new neighbor. She said she had to see Phoebe urgently, but neither Ranger was willing to let her by without an explanation. However, Phoebe soon arrived, and Marissa revealed that she was the granddaughter of the previous White Ranger. She handed over the White Irenic Crystal, which turned out to be all but burnt out when they tested it. The pair were called into battle against Aergia (again), and in the fight, Charley got knocked off a dock into the water. As she climbed out, her morph began to fail. As the battle turned against the Rangers, Marissa appeared and morphed into the White Ranger, although she was unable to maintain it for long, and it could have killed her. Afterwards, Charley asked why she'd risked herself to help them, to which Marissa said she couldn't stand idly by while they got hurt. Charley welcomed her to the team. When the Rangers' Christmas preparations were interrupted by Circe's attack, Kennedi got turned into a beaver by accident. Charley commented that she looked cute, but apologized when Kennedi objected. After they restored her to normal and captured the Daemon, Charley presented Phoebe with a Christmas gift from all of the Rangers--a photo of the original six and Phoebe taken just after their first battle. Minutes later, Zeus called to tell Phoebe that the Gods had decided to try and relight the White Irenic Crystal. The team prepared to take the crystal to Olympus, and Charley was one of the three who chose to stay behind just in case something came up. It did, in the form of the Yellow Roman Ranger, Venus, and a squad of Dwellers. Charley faced off against her opposite, but was downed and almost killed before Kennedi intervened. As Jet joined in, Phoebe called Charley to suggest combining her and Kennedi's weapons. They succeeded, blasting Venus into miniature form. They confined her in an Alscepius Cube like all the other Daemons they'd defeated. Once the other Rangers arrived, along with the crystals the Gods had given them (and a minaturized Phoebus), they restored the White Irenic Crystal and officially welcomed Marissa to the team. Star-Crossed Mothers After the Rangers sealed the Underworld, as they thought forever, they went their separate ways. However, a little more than a year later, the seal was breached, and Nathalie called the team back together. They returned to the Olympian Ops portal in their old high school, unsure whether it would work. Charley proved that it did by falling through. There, Phoebe briefed them on the situation. A Daemon had traveled back to 2007 to try and alter the past. She wanted them to become Rangers once more to stop it from changing history. As it turned out, their morphers had not been completely destroyed as they thought, only damaged, leaving them with enough power for three morphs at best. They used a Chronos charm to make the the trip back to 2007, arriving just in time to save a team of Rangers--Star Force--from the Daemon, Echidna, and her allies. Charley helped out her fellow Yellow, Emilia, and addressed her by name without being told. Personality Charley is a sweet, fun-loving girl. She has the type of personality that draws others to her, popular because she wants to be friends with everyone. Every since a young girl, she has always wanted to make a difference in life. Charley has no enemies (except for Hades). Arsenal *Irenic Morpher *Olympian Sword *Olympian Blaster *Dove Zord Appearance Charley is a 5’5” Caucasian female. She has blonde hair, which almost always has a flower in it, and blue eyes to match. She always wears at least a little yellow, and she is considered a definite beauty by the others. Trivia *Charley is "played by" Katelyn Tarver. Category:Olympian Force Category:Human Category:Female Category:Rangers with Superpowers